runescapefandomcom_da-20200215-history
Lumbridge
Lumbridge (også kendt som Lumby eller Lummy) er en by i kongeriget Misthalin. Det er stedet hvor nye spiller starter deres rigtige RuneScape eventyr efter de har gennemført Tutorial Island. Byen er opkaldt efter broen der krydser River Lum. I Lumbridge kan man træne de fleste F2P skills, banke og starte de nemmere queste - kort sagt - alt hvad en nybegynder kunne ønske sig. Syd for byen er Lumbridge Swamp. Historie I år 1937 i den 4. Periode, lang tid efter God Wars, blev en by bygget ved River Lum af menneskelige nomader. En bro blev lavet over River Lum for at man kunne komme andre steder steder hen. De opkaldte byen efter River "Lum Bridge" eller "Lumbridge". Broen åbnede også muligheder for at kolonisere Al Kharid, og mange ø-områder f.eks. Entrana og Karamja. Lumbridge er et monarki ledet af en mand med navnet Duke Horacio. Duke Horacio blev født på øen Crandor (Øen fra Dragon Slayer questen). Før Horacio, var der et ukendt antal af "Dukes" der regerede Lumbridge fra 1937 af den 4. Periode til den tidlige 5. Periode. Man ved dog at Polonius var den første "Duke" af Lumbridge. Polonius fik landet af Kongen af hele Misthalin, Kong Claudius, på det tidspunkt. Duke Horacio er en direkte efterkommer af Polonius. Polonius byggede også Lumbridge Castle oven på et træfort der havde stået der for at beskytte mod invaderende styrker, normalt goblins der beboede Lumbridge området, og stadig gør det idag. Lumbridge Castle Duke Horacio, og hans rådgiver Sigmund kan man finde i det midterste rum på 1. sal. Kælderen er et populært område for nye spilere, for man kan træne mod level 2 spiders, og et par handsker og støvler dukker op dernede. Man kan også finde indgangen til Dorgeshuun Mines. There was much controversy over the update that brought the tutors and the bank. Many people considered the additions to make the game too easy. The forums were at one time riddled with players trying to bring back "challenge" to the game. Raising the flag on top of the castle is one of the easy tasks in the Lumbridge and Draynor achievement diary. Bankene Den normale bank er på toppen af Lumbridge Castle, og der finder man en bank tutor, en matematik elsker med navnet Barb, der lærer en om banken. Spillere der er i gang med questen Recipe for Disaster har også adgang til Culinaromancer's Chest i Lumbridge Castles kælder, hvilket giver Lumbridge to banke. Butikker General store Normale ting kan kan købes i general store. Mange af tingene der kan købes i butikken kan også blive fundet på jorden i Lumbridge. Butikken kan findes nord for Lumbridge Castle. Bob's Brilliant Axes Bob's Brilliant Axes er en butik der sælger forskellige økser. Han reparerer Barrows equipment, økser og pickaxes for penge. Han køber og sælger også forskellige ting, bl.a.: *Bronze pickaxes *Økser i bronze, iron eller steel *Battleaxes i iron, steel eller mithril Quests Spillere kan starte følgende quests i Lumbridge: *Cook's Assistant og Recipe for Disaster kan startes ved at tale til kokken (Cook) i Lumbridge Castles køkken. *The Restless Ghost kan startes ved at tale til Father Aereck, som er i kirken nær slottet. *Rune Mysteries og The Lost Tribe, kan startes ved at tale til Duke Horacio og hans rådgiver Sigmund. Begge kan findes i det midterste rum på 1. sal i Lumbridge Castle. *Sheep Shearer kan startes ved at tale til den paranoide Farmer Fred, i hans hus nord-vest for slottet. Melodier De følgende melodier kan fåes i Lumbridge: *Harmony - Størstedelen af Lumbridge syd for køerne *Harmony 2 - I Lumbridge Castle kælderen *Autumn Voyage - Nord for Lumbridge, nær kyllingerne *Flute Salad - Rundt om Farmer Freds hus *Dream - I skoven vest for Lumbridge, som er beboet af gobliner *Yesteryear - Syd for Lumbridge, efter kirkegården Kategori:Byer Kategori:Steder